casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 31 (series 33)
The 31st episode of series 33 is the 1123rd episode of Casualty overall. The episode was directed by Kate Saxon and written by Jeff Povey. The events of this episode take place one day after the events of the previous episode, which took place in-universe on 6 April. Synopsis Following her assault in February, fearing that her attacker will come for her again, Connie struggles to go to sleep and ends up barricading herself in her bedroom. At work, she treats a woman named Maureen who the paramedics believe was pushed down the stairs by her boyfriend Bill. However, Maureen insists that it was an accident. Soon, Bill visits her in resus and, in a sinister tone of voice, tells Connie that he hopes she looks after Maureen. In reception, Connie gets Noel to look up Bill's late wife Naomi on the hospital's database to see if there is a pattern of domestic abuse, but she finds nothing. In resus, Bill accuses Connie of taking Naomi away from him and tells that, as well as hating the hospital, he hates her. Shaken, Connie tells Elle that she believes Bill is her attacker, but Elle is sceptical and asks her if she is sure that she isn't just feeling paranoid. Back in resus, Maureen begins to deteriorate. As Connie goes to help her, Bill grabs her and tells her that someone should make sure that she can never work again. Alluding to the attack, Connie calls his treatment of her brutal, but he tells her that he did it for Naomi and that he wasn't sorry for what he did. After Bill is taken out of the hospital by security, Maureen is stabilised and tells Connie that she knew about the attack. Later, Elle asks Connie if she is alright, and Connie insists that she is. However, that night, at home, she hears a loud sound outside and frantically locks her doors, causing her to have a panic attack. Elsewhere, the day after his incident with Charlie, David apologises to him, but he tells him to forget about it. David tells him that he might talk to Fletch about the department's staffing levels and Duffy, but Charlie assures him that he will talk to him himself. However, instead, Charlie tells Fletch that David pushed him. In a meeting, David admits that he pushed Charlie and expresses his bewilderment at the situation. Afterwards, Fletch tells Charlie that, as an investigation is carried out, David will be suspended, but he also points out that, usually, he would have de-escalated the situation himself. Outside the ED, Charlie tells Duffy that he reported David for aggression in the workplace to prevent him from taking her out of admin again. In the staff room, David empties his locker and tells Robyn that he doesn't believe that he is fit to work in the ED. As he leaves the department, Duffy urges him to stop and informs him that she needs to tell him something, and, in an emotional speech, she tells her colleagues that she is living with dementia. Meanwhile, Will treats a teenage girl who believes that she is dead. Archie and Robyn urge him to call the psych team, but he insists on helping her himself. He concludes that she has Cotard's syndrome and manages to convince her that she is alive, but she begins to think that she is insane and breaks down. He asserts that he has helped her along the road to recovery, but Archie tells him that he has actually made her worse. Elsewhere, Ruby becomes more and more unsettled when Dani turns up at the ambulance station and at scenes of accidents. Category:Connie's PTSD storyline Category:Duffy's dementia storyline